


Here Kitty Kitty

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [164]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  The Librarians.  Egyptian cat statues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

Eve flicked on the light and leapt back, hands flung out in a fight pose, a curse on her lips. Behind her, Jones started cackling.

Sucking in a deep breath, Eve picked up one of the cat statues that had, mysteriously, migrated from Jenkins store room to her quarters. “Jones, I…meow.”

The three librarians stared blankly at the pretty little dappled tabby that emerged from the pile of clothes where Baird have been.

“Uh, guys?” Cassandra said at last. “Did we know it could do that?”

Stone sneezed.


End file.
